1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye refractometer for measuring the degree of spherical refraction, the degree of astigmatic refraction, the astigmatic angle, etc. of an eye.
2. Related Background Art
The eye refractometer of this type, as is shown in the pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 755,362, filed July 16, 1985, is such that the light from a light source is directed to an eye to be examined. The light is projected as a light source image onto the fundus of the eye. The light beams reflected from the fundus of the eye in at least three meridian directions on the pupil of the eye to be examined are taken out to thereby accomplish the measurement of the refraction of the eye in each meridian direction. However since it deals with the light beams in at least three meridian directions, it is considerably complicated in structure and relatively high in cost.